


Three Times Juliet Wanted to Arrest Shawn and One Time She Didn't

by serendipityxxi



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Spoilers for the Yin/Yang arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Juliet Wanted to Arrest Shawn and One Time She Didn't

1.

Juliet O’Hara first arrested one Diplo Matic two years before she ever met Shawn Spencer. She was a beat cop in Miami at the time, and Diplo real name Shawn Spencer, was almost arrested for being a public nuisance. He was being a nuisance by building a tower of parking cones in the middle of the entrance of the parking lot of an IHop. Juliet had no idea why he’d built the tower and she wouldn’t remember those mischievous eyes hidden by unkempt brown hair and the chin-full of six day old scruff. However, she would never forget that tower of parking cones. She let him go with a warning for creativity. They’d shaken hands on the agreement. He’d given her a bow and kissed the back of her hand.

  
Shawn Spencer and his ridiculously excellent memory would tell you he never forgot meeting Juliet O’Hara for the first time, he’d tell you that he’d neglected to access the information but was bothered by a niggling sense of familiarity for that first week he worked with her until he figured out why. By then, well, Shawn wasn’t sure it was smart to bring it up, after all a psychic should know when he was about to be arrested right? She’d been awfully cute in her street blues though.

2.

Juliet remembers almost arresting Diplo four years later when she’s called out to arrest Shawn once more. This time he’s in a super walmart, and has joined six of the ride along shopping carts together to form “A train, Jules! Come on it’s two in the morning! Who doesn’t like trains at two in the morning? Choo, choo!”

Juliet is too old for this crap. She’s not a beat cop but everyone knows Shawn Spencer works with her and it’s not really a situation Gus could get him out of, so she’d been called. She’d been on her way home, looking forward to getting out of her standard cop outfit that wasn’t a uniform any more but still felt like one. Shawn was being difficult and she’d lost patience. She’d hauled out her cuffs and yanked him out of the store, Shawn’s cries of fake indignation ringing across the parking lot.

She’d dropped him off at home instead of at the station like she should have. Shawn smiled at her when she unlocked the handcuffs, big and dopey, the grin he thinks is so charming. He made a stupid comment about women in uniform turning him on and she glared. The smile didn’t wilt even a little under the glare. His eyes flicked across her face and his quick fingers tucked a few strands of hair that had come loose from her braid back behind her ear. The gesture is almost tender and the smile shifts from charming to sincere for a moment.

“Thanks for the ride, Jules,” he says and Juliet is torn between returning the smile and hitting him.

“Shawn, are you okay on your own?” she asks even though she’s already kicking herself for voicing the question.

“The Train Conductor is off duty for the rest of the evening, Ms. O’Hara,” he replies batting his lashes playfully at her. “Would you like to come up to see my engineer’s cap?” he leers.

“I thought you were the conductor, why do you have an engineer’s cap?”

“I’m a man of many hats, Jules, many hats,” he winks.

Juliet gets back into the car.

In the morning she goes in to work and there’s a break on the case she and Lassiter are working. Wouldn’t you know it, it involves ride on shopping carts.

 

3.

 

Juliet is wearing a bullet proof vest with Police emblazoned across the front in white. Her hair is up in a pony tail which is doing nothing to make her cooler. Shawn is in the backseat with Gus and they’re arguing over whether Punky Brewster the cartoon was better than Punky Brewster the live action tv series. Juliet is almost certain if she turned around and shot them she would never be convicted in a court of law. She wouldn’t do it, but the thought brings her comfort. Lassiter in the seat beside her turns and threatens them with almost the exact same thing a moment later and Juliet smiles, she can always count on her partner.

Shawn’s finger catches a bead of sweat as it rolls down the back of her neck, making Juliet shiver in the hundred degree California summer heat.

“I think you’d make a great Rainbow Brite at this year’s Halloween party, Jules. I can picture you in the tights,” his teasing voice floated from the backseat.

“I’m a police officer, Shawn. I could arrest you for harassment,” she warns.

Shawn proffers both arms through the gap between the front seats. “You know how I enjoy handcuff play,” he jokes.

 

4.

Juliet is wearing her dress blues at a ceremony with the mayor. She and Carlton are being awarded medals for their work on the Yang case. Carlton snarks they should be getting it for patience for dealing with Spencer for so long. Shawn is insufferable that day, cracking wise and essentially acting like an out of control five year old with a pocket full of pixie stix. When he snatches the award and puts it in his pocket at the after party she blows up.

“What the hell is your problem, Shawn? I wouldn’t even be getting this award if it wasn’t for you!”

Shawn looks like she just kicked his favourite chia pet and she hates that he’s invaded her brain so these are the analogies she thinks in.

“If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have been Sandra Bullock at the end of Speed,” he throws his arms out in frustration and guilt, “the real ending not the part where you think it’s all over but after that when Keanu realizes that Dennis Hopper is the bad guy...”

“Shawn,” she stops his babbling with a hand on his arm but he shrugs her off.

“I just...I’m sorry I let you down, okay?” he says in a rare serious moment. “I’m sorry I wasn’t smart enough or fast enough or,” he laughs here, a bitter laugh, “psychic enough.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Shawn,” she insists. “Yang, she was going to find someone to fixate on, it didn’t matter who.”

“I’m a terrible person,” Shawn continues as if she hasn’t spoken. “When we were nine I stole the prize from Gus’ cereal box. I told him there wasn’t one but there was. It was an awesome set of 3D glasses. I looked magnificent in them! You should arrest me, Jules,” he insists, holding out his wrists imploringly.

“Shawn!” she scolds, pushing his arms down. She’s touched by the guilt he’s displaying, it’s so unusual to see Shawn Spencer with a sincere emotion. Her fingers grasp his own and for a moment they are alone in the crowded room. “You are not a terrible person,” she assures him with a squeeze of his hands. “Abigail is a civilian, you were right to go after her,” she says but Shawn sees the tremble in her mouth and the flicker of hurt in her eyes. Abigail is gone and Juliet is still here and Shawn Spencer is very good at being daring but somehow it’s never the right moment with Jules.

Instead he reaches out and tucks a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad Lassie was fast enough, and Gus was smart enough and you were tough enough that you’re still here,” he tells her. Juliet is taken aback by his words, sincere and to the point. She supposes he must want her to know he means them. His fingers are warm where they brush over her cheekbone moving her hair. In that moment she can see how worried he was for her, how torn he must have felt. She knows she’s right; Shawn Spencer is a good man.

“Thank you, Shawn,” she says and hugs him. His arms come up around her swiftly, as if he wanted the gesture too but didn’t know how to ask for it. He smells like hair gel and pineapple and it makes Juliet smile. While he is distracted she swipes her award out of his pocket.

He starts, looking down at his pocket and then her hand a slow grin spreading across his face.

“This is mine,” she tells him, the grin that stretches her face more than a little smug.

Shawn laughs and rubs the back of his neck in the way he does when he’s flummoxed but won’t admit it and Juliet’s grin widens. He takes a step back and bows to her. “You do have magic hands, Detective O’Hara.”

Juliet winks at him.

“Now if you were interested in magic fingers...” Shawn begins but Juliet just rolls her eyes and walks away while the going is good.


End file.
